


Гниение

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Terminal Illnesses, Top Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс поймал взглядом свое отражение в зеркале над комодом, остановился и поднес руку в перчатке к волосам, чтобы коснуться ширящейся седой пряди. Она расположилась прямо по центру, целая полоса, которая с каждым годом лишь увеличивалась. Конечно, худоба и выцветающая рыжина не были самыми серьезными проблемами Хакса. Хакс казнил последнего врача, который осматривал. Хакс казнил его не в гневе… бедняге просто сильно не повезло: он слишком много знал. Все началось с боли в суставах, ужасной и горячей, словно суставы гнили. Вспышки быстро проходящей боли, концентрирующиеся в пальцах и запястьях. Со временем боль переместилась внутрь. Время от времени Хакс ощущал ее пульсацию, вспышкой молнии прошивающей тело вверх по спине. Это еще не было агонией, но последний врач предупредил его (сочувственным тоном, разозлившим еще сильнее), что станет только хуже.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Гниение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517382) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Special thanks to sigo for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Первая часть серии «Гниение». 
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

Едва войдя в свои покои, Хакс сбросил мантию и приказал включить освещение на минимальный уровень. Большая часть комнаты и так была озарена огнями города снаружи. Он повесил тяжелый плащ у двери и лениво обвел пальцами колышущуюся на ткани вышитую рыбу. Одежда, как и многое другое в комнате, была подарком. Верховный лидер явно желал, чтобы его канцлер выглядел соответствующе, при том что сам Рен терпеть не мог «помпезность» или церемонии. Он не хотел роскоши для себя, но Хакса забрасывал нарядами. Некоторые фасоны напоминали набуанские, Рен отказывался объяснять почему, и Хакс из-за этого испытывал смущение. Он предпочитал вещи, связанные с Арканисом. С ними, по крайней мере, все было понятно.

Как будто кто-то обманулся бы. Никому из тех, кто давно знал Хакса, и в голову бы не пришло, что он сам выбрал свои драгоценности или роскошную обстановку. Конечно, и на «Финализаторе» у Хакса были личные вещи, он позволял себе носить шелковый халат, но баловал себя нечасто. Хакс жил скромной жизнью военного. Теперь же он боялся, что его люди и подданные считали его не более чем домашним питомцем Рена. Иногда боялся, что они не ошибались. Но его положение не было формальным. Хакс отдавал приказы. Он правил напрямую, в отличие от вечно шатающегося по дикому космосу в поисках ситхских артефактов Рена.

Обувь Хакс также оставил у двери и бесшумно двинулся по мраморному полу вдоль журчащего фонтана в центре комнаты к двери на балкон, остановившись у комода. Он снял венец. Как и в случае с мантиями, у Хакса имелось несколько венцов на выбор. Обычно он ходил в простом дюрасталевом, который был на нем и сегодня. Здесь лежал еще один, словно сплетенный из золотых папоротниковых листьев, который он соглашался надевать в качестве компромисса, когда Рен был дома, и изящный венец из оскорбительно красных кристаллов, к которому он никогда не притрагивался. Дюрасталевый венец вернулся в ящик, к своим вычурным собратьям. В том же комоде хранились кольца и ожерелья, пылившиеся там в отсутствие Рена.

Затем Хакс занялся одеждой. Рен любил заказывать ему наряды, плотно облегающие фигуру, подчеркивающие стройность, которую Хакс годами пытался скрыть. Мантия хотя бы выполняла работу его старой генеральской шинели. Он всегда носил минимум два слоя одежды. Сегодня на нем было нечто белоснежное, с вырезом до нижней части грудной клетки. У наряда отсутствовала спинка, его соединяли золотые нити и тяжелые медальоны с символикой Первого Ордена, касающиеся голой кожи. Обнаженную плоть начал пощипывать воздух. На мгновение Хаксу показалось, что за ним наблюдают, но отмахнулся от этого ощущения. Рен должен был вернуться только через две недели. Следом Хакс снял белую блузу, оставшись в простых белых брюках. Он бросил скомканную ткань на пол. Со своей формой он никогда бы так не поступил, но утром одежду погладит дроид, а если тонкая ткань испортится, то у него все равно есть еще сотни костюмов.

Хакс поймал взглядом свое отражение в зеркале над комодом, остановился и поднес руку в перчатке к волосам, чтобы коснуться ширящейся седой пряди. Она расположилась прямо по центру, целая полоса, которая с каждым годом лишь увеличивалась. Конечно, худоба и выцветающая рыжина не были самыми серьезными проблемами Хакса. Если он и не был питомцем сейчас, то скоро им станет. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он перестанет функционировать?

Хакс казнил последнего врача, который осматривал его вчера утром, последнего в длинной череде предшественников, включая женщину, первой сообщившую ему эту новость. Хакс казнил его не в гневе… бедняге просто сильно не повезло: он слишком много знал. Все началось с боли в суставах, ужасной и горячей, словно суставы гнили. Вспышки быстро проходящей боли, концентрирующиеся в пальцах и запястьях. Со временем боль переместилась внутрь. Время от времени Хакс ощущал ее пульсацию, вспышкой молнии прошивающей тело вверх по спине, сквозь внутренности, вплоть до горла. От боли он давился словами. Теперь он заранее записывал свои речи и сократил продолжительность встреч. Хакс полагал, что покончил с докторами — теперь стало бессмысленно отрубать им головы, если он исчерпал все доступные способы лечения. Это еще не было агонией, но последний врач предупредил его (сочувственно, чем разозлил еще пуще), что станет только хуже.

Он сбросил перчатки, черные, с красными ладонями, — символ скромного принятия преступлений, в которых его обвиняли мятежники, — и снял с подставки на комоде один из стоявших там цилиндров. Это тоже были подарки. И Хакс ценил их куда больше, чем одежду. Обычно сокомандующие преподносили друг другу такие раз в год, в День Империи. Хакс так и поступал с самого начала. Он дарил Рену различные предметы, связанные с боевыми действиями. Хорошие бластеры. Гранату, великодушно не настроенную взорваться в руках Рена. Тот сначала ничего не отвечал, даже не благодарил, не желая признавать их партнерство. Затем он начал дарить Хаксу носки. Простые черные носки, словно в шутку. Но Хакса все устраивало… Как взрослый человек, он вполне довольствовался и носками.

После уничтожения «Превосходства» — и Сноука вместе с ним — Хакс ожидал, что подарки прекратятся. Рен душил его, пока Хакс не отказался от титула, который они оба жаждали получить. И Хакс думал, что на этом их сокомандование закончится. Возможно, Рен казнит его. Может, понизит в звании — до должности ниже Прайда (кошмар) — и станет держать его рядом, теша собственное раздутое эго. Ни того ни другого не произошло.

Рен повысил его, снова поставив их в равное положение. Он спокойно объявил об этом, в своей обычной мрачной манере, но с поразительным дополнением в виде светящегося кайбер-кристалла, вложенного в ладонь Хакса. И с тех пор его подарки становились лишь роскошнее и вручались чаще. Рен осыпал его вещами гораздо более ценными, чем несколько пар носков, как бы наверстывая упущенное. Большая часть подарков смущала Хакса, но эти… ему нравились.

Хакс взял световой меч с собой на балкон и, поудобнее перехватив рукоять, встал в стойку, как его учил Рен. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, прислушиваясь к звукам города вокруг. Гул электричества и гудение пролетающих спидеров. Ветер, струящийся по дюрасталевому лабиринту между небоскребами. Собственное сердцебиение. Хакс попытался почувствовать то, что описывал Рен, — Тьму. Останки, которые станут пищей для новой жизни. Насилие. Холод. Энергию, Силу. Даже дикими рафтарами из Хакса не смогли бы вытянуть признание, что он пытался почувствовать и Свет. Любой отклик был бы лучше, чем ничего, но он ничего не чувствовал.

Хакс подавил вспышку зависти. Хоть в этом он преуспел. В умении отпускать. Как раз вовремя. Он снова сосредоточился: холод. Если сейчас не сможет его почувствовать, помогут воспоминания. Хакс подумал об океане. Рокочущие серые моря Арканиса, ледяные соленые капли, летевшие ему в лицо, когда он смотрел на воду с края утеса, и достаточно холодные для того, чтобы в местах их попадания немела кожа. Насилие. Луч «Старкиллера», перекрывший траекторию винтовке Хакса, нацеленной на врага. Одна жизнь против триллионов, уничтоженных его рукой. Хакс включил световой меч и открыл глаза.

Клинок отбрасывал на балкон фиолетовый колдовской свет. Хакс выполнил заученную последовательность тренировочных форм, рассекая лезвием воздух, чувствуя, как ровный гул клинка отдается в костях. В завершение он направил меч на второй фонтан в центре балкона, остановив его в миллиметре от столкновения с мрамором. Лезвие с шипением прошло через поток воды и частично испарило ее, поднялось облако пара. Хакс со вздохом выключил клинок. В этот раз он почти не почувствовал никаких движений. Не стоило о них думать.

Интересно, что бы он почувствовал, если бы мог, как Рен, получить доступ к Силе? Почувствовал бы, что его собственная жизнь заканчивается, утекает сквозь пальцы? Это могло бы свести с ума. Возможно, «нечувствительность к Силе», как деликатно выражался Рен, все-таки была благословением. Звезды знали, что он покорил галактику, обходясь без магии. По большей части. Рен, конечно, помогал.

— Ты тренировался, — произнес голос Рена. Хакс выругался, обернувшись. Он инстинктивно активировал световой меч, и на лице Рена отразилось радостное изумление. — Ты овладел формами фехтования без помощи Силы. Теперь тебе нужно тренироваться с партнером.

— Ты не сообщил мне, что вернешься раньше запланированного, — сказал Хакс, с мрачным видом отключая клинок и заходя в комнату. Он положил меч обратно на подставку, к остальным, среди которых находился и старый меч Рена с крестовидной гардой. Взгляд Хакса задержался на рукояти меча, пока он не увидел в зеркале, что Рен наблюдает за ним.

Рен сидел в изножье кровати, его грязный плащ лужицей черной ткани растекся по одеялу Хакса. Он сделался незаметным, а Хакс прошел мимо и раздевался прямо перед ним. Изучал свои волосы на глазах у Рена, как тщеславный модник с Канто-Байт. Сердце Хакса бешено колотилось. Он сказал себе, что испытывает только гнев, но это изначально было неправдой.

— Я достану тебе тренировочного дроида, — сказал Рен. Взмахнув рукой, притянул его к себе, босые ноги Хакса заскользили по мраморному полу. Хакс почувствовал предательский укол головной боли в основании черепа, свидетельствующий о том, что Рен вторгся в его разум, и отбросил все тревоги о здоровье. Вместо этого он сфокусировался на лице Рена, показывая ему его самого самого — глазами Хакса.

«Кайло».

Мысленно Хакс обращался к Рену по имени, избавляясь от привитых с детства условностей, которые так не любил Кайло. Когда его не было рядом, Хакс так легко снова возвращался к прежнему поведению… Он точно не называл Кайло по имени при общении с личным составом. Как и Хакса, годы не пощадили Кайло. Его волосы все еще оставались черными, но ему не хватало частей тела, которые были на месте всего несколько месяцев назад. Хакс отмечал новые дополнения, призванные компенсировать отсутствующую плоть. На щеке со шрамом появилась металлическая пластина. Правый глаз настолько налился кровью, что золотисто-коричневая радужка находилась внутри не белой или розовой, а темно-бордовой склеры. И эта радужка стала теперь более насыщенной золотом, чем другая? Еще у Кайло иногда кровоточили десны. Кровоточили и сейчас, отметил Хакс, когда Кайло улыбнулся.

Руки в кожаных перчатках сжали бедра Хакса сквозь тонкую белую ткань брюк. Член Хакса заинтересованно дернулся, и он позволил Кайло почувствовать и это. Возбуждение хорошо отвлекало от менее приятных тем.

— Мне не нужен тренировочный дроид, — такой линии поведения придерживался Хакс в спектакле, которым были их отношения. Кайло хотел, чтобы он отвергал самые абсурдные подарки, прежде чем принять их. Кайло хотел настоять на своем. А Хакс искренне не хотел робота и не хотел использовать его, если он появится. Вдруг во время тренировки его поразит вспышка боли, и он не сможет увернуться от удара? Вдруг травма заставит его слечь надолго. Немыслимо.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя с улицы какой-то фелинкс приволок.

— Так ты хочешь фелинкса? — поддразнил его Кайло. Хакс хотел, но подавлял это желание. Он не задержится здесь надолго и не сможет заботиться о питомце. Вместо ответа Хакс взял в ладони лицо Кайло и провел большим пальцем по его пухлой нижней губе, чтобы вытереть кровь. Кайло обхватил губами его палец, быстро всосав и облизав подушечку.

Этот подарок, тяжелейший из всех, сопровождался старым мечом Кайло. Или это проклятье. Чем бы это ни было… Хакс часто менял мнение на этот счет. Кайло ворвался в покои Хакса в первый День Империи после того, как они оба добились своих титулов, и вручил ему рукоять нестабильного оружия, которое Хакс не раз ругал. Прежде чем Хакс успел спросить, стоит ли хранить меч в сейфе на случай, если он взорвется, Кайло притянул Хакса к себе и жадно, голодно поцеловал. Хакс ответил на поцелуй, и они вместе упали на постель. Хакс поспешно отложил рукоять меча. Хакс думал, что мог бы отказаться, если бы захотел. Кайло хватило бы благородства не настаивать. Вполне возможно, что Хакс мог отказаться от всех этих знаков внимания и сохранить свое положение. Он был полезен. Даже если бы Кайло сильно на него разозлился, то с трудом нашел бы замену. Хакс оборвал эту мысль, прежде чем успел подумать о замене, и мыслями вернулся к поцелую. Он знал, что Кайло нравится видеть, как он думает об их первом поцелуе, да и воспоминание было приятным.

Хакс создавал новое воспоминание, наклонившись вперед и вниз, чтобы поймать губы Кайло своими. Поцелуй вышел с привкусом железа и озона. Кровь и энергия — воплощение Темной стороны Силы. Кайло убрал руку с бедра Хакса и, стащив перчатку, Силой отбросил ее, чтобы провести голыми пальцами по волосам Хакса, взъерошивая и позволяя им упасть на лицо. Бело-серой пряди Кайло уделил особое внимание, его пальцы нежно погладили кожу головы.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал Кайло Хаксу в губы.

— Я выгляжу старым.

— Ты стар, — Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу Хакса и потянул за нее. Он дразнился: Хаксу едва исполнилось тридцать восемь, а Кайло — тридцать три.

«Не так стар, как хотелось бы», — Хакс попытался закопать эту мысль, но безуспешно, она была настойчивой. Кайло отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, чистое удивление быстро сменилось подозрением. Если Хакс не предложит что-то еще, он скоро ощутит тошнотворное ввинчивание Кайло, все более углубляющегося в его сознание.

Хакс толкнул Кайло на кровать и забрался на него сверху, раздирая ремни и застежки. Кайло вечно застегивался как…

— Монах, — вслух закончил Хакс. — Монах, обожающий кожу. Ты же в курсе, что этот кошмар сойдет за пояс целомудрия?

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало, — улыбнулся ему Кайло.

Хакс приподнял брови, допуская, что Кайло, возможно, прав. Его останавливали не ремни, нет. В голове у Хакса промелькнула череда воспоминаний: напряженные встречи в коридорах — еще до проекта «Старкиллер», когда они с Кайло вставали на пути друг у друга не только ради устрашения. Однажды Кайло втолкнул его в кладовку, снял шлем, и они долго рассматривали друг друга в темноте. Тогда Хакс впервые увидел его лицо, и он помнил, как подумал: «Крифф, он выглядит как потерянный принц». А затем Кайло покраснел, снова напялил шлем и ушел, взмахнув полами одежды. После этой встречи Кайло стал все чаще снимать шлем в его присутствии. Хакс ожидал, что его снова втолкнут в тесное помещение и удостоят появлением из-под рваной одежды не только лица Кайло Рена. Этого не произошло. А Хакс был не из тех, кто инициирует физический контакт, он предпочитал, чтобы добивались его. Они ухаживали друг за другом, угрожая, оскорбляя, постоянно конкурируя, иногда ругаясь шепотом, а иногда рыча.

До смерти Сноука. Затем Кайло ухаживал за Хаксом с помощью драгоценностей, оружия и лучших нарядов, скроенных так, что они обтягивали сильнее вечерних платьев эскорта, и, наконец, с помощью секса. В первый раз Кайло был неуклюжим, и Хакс даже не подумал интересоваться его опытом. Очевидно, Кайло почти его не имел, но в этой неопытности было что-то восхитительное. Он смотрел на Хакса широко распахнутыми глазами — тогда они еще не темнели от крови, только от страсти, — и кончил слишком быстро, удивленно вскрикнув. Не заостряя на этом внимания, Хакс заставил Кайло довести его до оргазма ртом, воплощая свою частую фантазию. С той ночи они ни разу не воссоединялись, не погрузившись немедленно в пучину страсти, иногда в местах, где было очень сложно уединиться. Хакс практически не сомневался, что Митака не раз оказывался под дверью его кабинета и слышал то, что не предназначалось для его ушей. Наверняка о них шли разговоры. Митаку можно было считать благоразумным, но сам Хакс таковым не являлся. А Кайло? Да скорее Джакку замерзнет. Половина Корусанта наверняка считала канцлера Хакса игрушкой Верховного лидера.

«Не важно», — мысленный голос Кайло вернул Хакса обратно в настоящее. Десять лет назад, когда их хрупкое партнерство только начиналось, Кайло мог бы пристыдить Хакса за то, что он тратит время на раздумья о чужом мнении. Теперь он стал мягче, в его голосе не проскользнуло и намека на осуждение. Он испытал худшие из воспоминаний и страхов Хакса и, вероятно, считал его реакцию пережитком детства, даже если сам Хакс этого не осознавал.

Хакс заставил себя расслабить плечи. Отведенные назад, они окаменели из-за испытываемой им тревоги. Он почувствовал еще один укол в основании черепа, словно извлекли большую иглу, — на мгновение Кайло милосердно покинул его мозг. Таким способом он уменьшал нервозность Хакса, но он всегда возвращался. Хакс прошелся ладонями по груди Кайло, теперь свободной от нескольких слоев брони. Его губы дернулись, когда рука вновь нащупала чувствительный к прикосновениям металл вместо кожи. Он не спрашивал, откуда взялись эти травмы. Если Кайло ранил себя, пытаясь обуздать Силу, Хакс не хотел об этом знать. Ведь Кайло все равно не удастся убедить остановиться. Член Хакса затвердел, у Кайло — тоже. Брюки Хакса меньше позволяли это скрывать, чем штаны Кайло. Ведь там, где на белую ткань попадала смазка, она становилась прозрачной. Хакс стянул брюки и отбросил их, Кайло под ним с меньшим изяществом избавлялся от собственных штанов.

— Крифф. Сапоги, — проворчал Кайло, Хакс отодвинулся, чтобы дать Кайло разобраться с собственной обувью. Вроде бы, сапоги не были покрыты коркой грязи и крови с десятков систем, но проверять Хаксу не хотелось.

— Это что-то новенькое, — фыркнул он. Ниже колена левая нога Кайло покрылась металлом.

— Не хватало твоего чуткого руководства, — ответил Кайло. — У тебя-то всегда все идеально получается.

— Заткнись.

Кайло рассмеялся, навалился на Хакса — позволившего перевернуть его на спину — и накрыл своим телом. Хакс услышал, как выдвинулся ящик прикроватной тумбочки, а в следующую секунду раздался хорошо знакомый глухой звук: бутылка смазки ударилась в протянутую ладонь Кайло.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Кайло, нежно целуя Хакса в щеку и ухо.

Хакс посмотрел на Корусант за балконом. В последний раз, когда они были близки, гниение только начинало вспыхивать в его пальцах. Теперь же оно обвилось, словно лоза, вокруг каждого дюйма его тела. Яд. Напряжение усиливало боль. Хакс же любил доводить Кайло до исступления. Мысль о том, что ему, возможно, больше никогда не представится такая возможность, убивала, но…

— Трахни меня, — сказал Хакс. Лучше не перенапрягаться. Впервые в жизни он оказался более хрупким, чем выглядел.

Кайло смазал пальцы и ввел первый в Хакса, растягивая и быстро добавляя второй. На несколько драгоценных минут Кайло стал для Хакса целым миром, накрыв его собой, втягивая в новые поцелуи и глубоко проталкивая пальцы, добиваясь от Хакса стонов. Кайло нашел его простату — по опыту, а не по ощущениям Хакса — и, согнув пальцы, надавил. Хакс ахнул от пронзившей его вспышки удовольствия. Кайло вытащил пальцы и, добавив смазки, ввел третий.

— Я скучал по нашей близости, — сказал Кайло, уткнувшись в шею Хакса. Эти слова были как никогда близки к фразе: «Я скучал по тебе».

У Хакса заныли суставы.

— Вставь в меня эту чудовищную штуку, которую ты называешь членом. Я не могу потратить на секс всю ночь.

— Правда?

— Завтра у меня ранняя встреча, и мне не мешает часок-другой поспа-ах.

Вытаскивая пальцы, Кайло широко развел их, а затем смазал себе член. Смазка поблескивала в неярком свете. Член выглядел чудовищным, таким же огромным, как и все остальное. В Кайло все было слишком большое: тело, черты лица, характер. Все его эмоции. Кайло прижал головку к входу и надавил, Хакс расслабился, почувствовав вторжение, зажмурился и выдохнул через нос.

Вскоре Кайло вошел до основания, Хаксу стоило позволить ему добавить четвертый палец, но он хотел успеть заняться сексом до того, как придут ночные боли. На лице Кайло появилось блаженство, рот приоткрылся, глаза были полуприкрыты веками. Лучше так, чем видеть налитый кровью глаз. Хакс почувствовал, как Кайло вторгся и в его сознание, и запечатал свои потаенные мысли. Кайло любил ощущать их танец с его стороны. Хакс закатил глаза.

— Ты вкусный, — оправдываясь, пояснил Кайло. — Как морской воздух.

«Холодный».

— Да.

Кайло начал двигаться, и следующая мысль Хакса потонула в статике. В этот раз Кайло тоже застонал. Он задал отчаянный ритм, вбиваясь в Хакса, в погоне за собственным оргазмом. Что можно было расценить как невнимательность, но оргазма Хакса он добивался по умолчанию. Подключившись к его мозгу, Кайло чувствовал, когда касался его простаты, и теперь задевал ее с каждым движением. На какое-то время удовольствие перевесило боль.

— Можешь кончить вот так? Без прикосновений к твоему…

— Нет, — прошипел Хакс. Если честно, он мог бы, продержись Кайло подольше, но он хотел закончить. С каждой лишней секундой риск возрастал. Хакс просунул между их телами руку и погладил себя, зная, что Кайло кончит одновременно с ним.

— Хакс, погоди…

Хакс провел рукой вверх по стволу и, зарычав, кончил, бедра Кайло задрожали и дернулись вперед. Он вошел до основания и достиг пика удовольствия. Кончая, Кайло всегда кричал — очередное излишество. Даже его оргазмы были слишком сильны. Лампы замерцали, и одна из них, лопнув, погасла.

— Слезь. Ты весишь как банта, — вздохнул Хакс, поглаживая Кайло по волосам. Они всегда оказывались мягче, чем он думал. Кайло, тяжело дыша, рухнул на него, его член обмяк внутри.

— Ты что-то скрываешь.

— Выйди из меня, прежде чем начнешь болтать ерунду.

Кайло вышел, и Хакс поморщился, ощутив, насколько он мокрый. Он бы с удовольствием принял душ, но придется обойтись без этого. Когда Хакс принимал душ после секса, Кайло обижался. Он имел обыкновение пропитываться мускусом и потеть, как животное. Так что Хакс, даже вымывшись, останется чистым не дольше, чем на несколько секунд. За ночь Кайло пропитает Хакса своим потом, потому что будет требовать спать в обнимку.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спросил Кайло, устроившись рядом с Хаксом и притягивая его к себе, как Хакс и ожидал. Он уткнулся лицом Кайло в шею и обнял его одной рукой, до боли в костяшках сжав кулак. Купаясь в посторгазменной неге, Хакс не мог точно утверждать, присутствовал ли Кайло в его сознании или уже нет. Нужно было действовать осторожно.

— Военачальники дышат мне в затылок, — пробормотал Хакс.

Кайло вытащил прижатую Хаксом руку и погладил ему поясницу горячей ладонью.

— Они тебя не тронут, не посмеют.

Кожу Хакса неприятно закололо. Его домашний питомец, игрушка… Хакс оборвал мысль, затолкав ее в извивающуюся бездну под крышкой. Что происходит со сломанными игрушками? А с умирающими питомцами? Хакс провел тыльной стороной ладони по металлической заплатке на лице Кайло, задумавшись, могут ли сенсоры сравниться с нервами. Конечно, они были хуже. Он нарисовал пальцами несколько символов ауребеша. Если Кайло и расшифровал их, то, к счастью, промолчал. Хакс мысленно упрекнул себя за сентиментальность.

Кайло крепче обнял его. Конечно, объятия были вызваны нежным чувством собственничества, но из-за них Хакс прошило волной гнили от копчика до черепа. Бедра тоже горели. Хакс взвизгнул. Хватит, фарс закончился, не успев начаться. Хакс почувствовал, как рядом с ним встревоженный Кайло очнулся от посторгазменной неги. Кайло сел, его хватка стала слабее, свободная рука нерешительно зависла над грудью Хакса.

Хакс прикусил губу, пережидая жжение в нервных окончаниях. Боль пронзила его до костей, но теперь концентрировалась не только в них. Болезнь пожирала его изнутри. У него болел живот. Легкие…

— Хакс? — голос Кайло звучал обеспокоенно. Уже на грани паники, потому что Кайло никогда не чувствовал вполсилы. И в этот раз его эмоции были оправданны.

— Шесть месяцев, — произнес Хакс. Слова, не оставляющие его разум, вырвались наружу, как рвота. Ведь сначала их оставалось восемь.

— Что? — Кайло смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Хакс рассеянно подумал, что, если Кайло будет так долго таращиться, налитый кровью глаз может вытечь.

«Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду», — ответил Хакс, и Кайло разорвал связь между ними так резко, что Хакс вздрогнул и дернул рукой, словно хотел потереть затылок. Он остановился и позволил руке снова упасть. Значит, Кайло все-таки влез в его мысли.

— Нет, — зло ответил Кайло, словно тут было о чем спорить.

— Шесть месяцев, — твердо повторил Хакс.

— Боль станет усиливаться. Лекарства нет, и резервуар с бактой ничем не поможет, — Хакс вдруг подумал об отце: разве не то же самое некогда сказала ему обреченным тоном какая-то медсестра? Тогда эти слова звучали триумфально. Нет, ничего не исправить, а в посмертие Хакс не верит. Когда придет время, он просто исчезнет, перестанет существовать и больше ничего не узнает о судьбе галактики. Но что касается замены…

— Я думал, что Фазма… звезды, она возненавидит роскошь, но она…

— Как давно ты узнал? — перебил его Кайло. Хакс замолчал, печально глядя на него. Кайло выругался и, отодвинувшись, сел на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. — Когда ты собирался мне сказать? — голос Кайло звучал приглушенно, но Хакс все еще слышал, что он дрожит.

Чем больше времени проходило с постановки диагноза, тем труднее становилось злиться, как будто вместе с жизнью из Хакса вытекал гнев. Но сейчас он вспыхнул.

— Не ты тут жертва, — прошипел он.

— Я мог бы искать, я мог… — Кайло повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. По его лицу текли слезы. — Не важно. Впусти меня.

Кайло протянул руку, собираясь схватить Хакса за ногу, тем самым укрепив ментальную связь.

Хакс отдернул ногу, понимая ход мыслей Кайло и удивляясь, как он не сообразил раньше насчет его реакции. Не следовало беспокоиться, что его выбросят. Кайло слишком сильно привязывался.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь становиться для тебя… экспериментом.

— Хакс…

— Держи свою магию при себе.

— Я могу спасти тебя! — произнес Кайло, его лицо и голос выражали глубокое отчаяние. Он подался вперед и в этот раз ухватил Хакса за лодыжку, притягивая его ближе. Хакс никогда не чувствовал себя более нелепо. Его тянули — голого, — из него вытекала сперма, наука вынесла ему смертный приговор, а Кайло Рен его оплакивал. В следующее мгновение Кайло уже начал без спроса рыться в его воспоминаниях. Хакс попытался сопротивляться, но боль ослепила его.

— Не надо, — сказал Кайло. Его голос доносился издалека. Сквозь толщу воды. Хакс потерял контроль над собственным мозгом, буквально чувствуя, как расцарапывает его ногтями в попытке удержать мысли внутри. А затем они снова замелькали, сортируясь в чуждой ему манере. Ощущение вторжения стало всеобъемлющим. Кайло нашел то, что искал, и с последней яркой вспышкой, похожей на плазменный выстрел в лоб, выдернул воспоминание. Хакс начал ловить ртом воздух, как только его отпустили. Боль в теле вспыхнула снова, острая и болезненно-гнилостная, достаточно сильная, чтобы заставить его застонать. Хакс никогда не называл мысленно это слово, держал свой диагноз под замком, но теперь в его памяти зияла рваная дыра.

— Убирайся, — прохрипел Хакс, не зная, к кому обращается: к Кайло или к самому себе. Кайло уже освободил его разум, но никогда прежде он не причинял такого вреда. Хакс попытался вспомнить, что именно вытащил Кайло, но не смог. Рана осталась. Хакс изменил свой приказ: — Верни.

— Не могу, — обиженно ответил Кайло. — Ты мог сам мне сказать, ты должен был мне сказать.

Он выглядел так, будто его предали. Именно так, как чувствовал себя Хакс.

— Какие у нас, по-твоему, отношения? — рявкнул Хакс. — Думаешь, ты… — Он умолк, подыскивая подходящее слово. — Мой муж? — ядовито выплюнул он. Кайло побелел, затем покраснел. А злость Хакса уже иссякла, он рассмеялся: — Звезды, конечно, ты так и считаешь.

Кайло покраснел еще сильнее, готовый взорваться, и тогда он мог бы придушить Хакса. Кайло был не из тех, кто в пылу гнева не причинит вреда умирающему. Но смех Хакса перешел в рыдания, и лицо Кайло приобрело более нормальный оттенок.

— Хакс.

Хакс не ответил. Не мог, даже если бы попытался. Он с детства так не плакал. Не плакал уже много лет, даже когда над ним впервые навис меч смерти.

— Я все исправлю, — торжественно произнес Кайло. Поклялся.

— Иди к черту, — выдавил Хакс, яростно вытирая лицо. Кайло потянул одеяло вниз и поманил Хакса забраться под него. Хаксу стало интересно, применит ли Кайло телекинез, если он не подчинится. Возможно. Какую черту он не преступил сегодня? Хакс позволил завернуть себя в одеяло, и Кайло обнял его. У него не осталось ни ярости, ни сил, чтобы вышвырнуть Кайло из своих покоев. Он соскучился по нему.

Постепенно дыхание Хакса замедлилось, сознание ускользнуло, померкло, как свет в комнате. Кайло потушил его полностью, рассеяв искрами, а затем расслабился, его беспокойная энергия иссякла. За закрытыми веками Хакса светились сны, бессмысленные обрывки воспоминаний и фантазий. Кайло привычно заглянул в сны Хакса, задувая те, в которых фигурировал его покойный отец, словно туша старомодную свечу. Но сегодня сны оказались неожиданно приятными, и Кайло оставил их.

Он осторожно высвободился из объятий спящего Хакса и сел. Кайло пристально посмотрел на Хакса, пытаясь запомнить, как огни густонаселенного города освещают его умиротворенное лицо, кожу цвета слоновой кости. Возможность лежать рядом с Хаксом и наблюдать за ним внезапно оказалась под угрозой. Кайло чувствовал, что ему придется всю ночь следить за Хаксом, чтобы убедиться, что тот здесь. Остался здесь, остался жив. Теперь, когда Кайло знал, куда смотреть, он не мог не замечать линии боли, похожие на красные следы меча на испорченной консоли. Глядя на них, Кайло внезапно испытал странное чувство вины, от которого не мог избавиться. Он встал с кровати, медленно и бесшумно подошел к балкону, не потрудившись хоть немного прикрыться, и перегнулся через перила, чтобы заглянуть в пустоту. Они были в тысяче футов над землей, внизу клубились облака, сквозь которые пробивались огни спидеров, похожие на плывущие над земными дорогами туманные полосы.

На одном из многочисленных парящих экранов-щитов Корусанта двигалось лицо Хакса, неизменное в своей энергичности. «Запишись сегодня» — гласила надпись наверху. «Вы нужны нам для борьбы с террором повстанцев» читалось внизу. Конкретно этот образ Хакса выглядел величественно, но его лицо было изображено на всем: от упаковок с синим молоком до рекламы сигар. На рекламе с сигарами он подмигивал. Горе повторно поразило Кайло при взгляде на вербовочный плакат перед ним. Через полгода он потеряет своего возлюбленного, равного. Предложение Хакса о Фазме, которое он перебил, было смехотворно, как поступок утопающего, хватающегося за соломинку. Кайло скорее склеил бы новые голографические изображения из старых записей Хакса, чем попытался представить нового канцлера. И он сомневался, что у него хватит сил что-либо предпринять после…

Кайло не мог даже думать об этом. Его разум полностью игнорировал факт смертности Хакса, как нечто невозможное, не принимая ее. Кайло чувствовал себя глупо, но до сих пор в его сознании они оба оставались неуязвимыми, даже среди ужасов войны. А теперь врагом был не корабль повстанцев, не игла убийцы, а собственный организм Хакса.

«Шесть месяцев».

— Крифф, — прошипел Кайло сквозь зубы в пустоту. — Крифф, крифф, крифф, крифф…

Улей столицы украл слова, поглотив их. Через шесть месяцев разум Хакса погаснет, от его тела избавятся, и Кайло его потеряет. Он не связан с Силой. Он не вернется, чтобы следить за каждым шагом Кайло, но все же Кайло будут преследовать. Пустота на месте разума Хакса сведет его с ума.

На прощание Кайло поцеловал Хакса в висок. Хакс, конечно, разозлится, но он ожидаемо проснется в одиночестве. Таков был их распорядок. Кайло вечно куда-то спешил. Но еще никогда не спешил так, как сейчас.


End file.
